User talk:Jaymoon12
Hai! Hey, Jay! So, you decided to have me as your mentor. What do you want to do first? Want me to make you a sig? Ask me any questions at all and I'll try my hardest to answer them. Have fun here! 14:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fill this chart out so I can make you your siggie: Big letters: (what do you want them to say?) Big letters font: (what font?) Big letters color: (what color?) Small letters: (what do you want them to say?) Small letters font: (what font?) Small letters color: (what color?) Just fill that form out and I'll get right on it! =) And I suggest making new friends by going on chat. You can chat with anyone there (as long as they're on!). If you happen to see me on, jump in and we'll talk. Again, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me! Have a great day, 22:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarassed about! Okay, you see on the top right corner where it says contribute? It's next to share and above the search box. You click on contribute and the choices are Add a Photo, Add a Page, and Wiki Activity. You click add a page. There, a box will pop up sayings (in green letters) Create a New Article. Below, it says 'what do you want to call it?'. You name it. 'Choose page layout': Stay with standard layout. Don't pick blank page. Well, that's pretty much it. I hope I helped! although I think I didn't 14:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, about your siggie, the fonts you picked don't work here. =( Sorry, but I'll try to choose some similar fonts! 14:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Woah, okay, I don't think you'll like it. x3 Here you go: Jaymoon Life is a song Just copy and paste this: onto signiture section in your prefrences (which can be found by simply placing your cursor on your name in the top right hand corner). I hope you like it! Aw, you're making me blush. It was nothing. 13:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Charart I'll just need the usual, you know, pelt colour/patter, eye colour, scars (yes or no), injuries, blank etc etc. Also, if you want a tabby, please specify if you would like a Leopard-Classic, Thin, or Y-stripe (I sound like a pizza XD) Also, I really like your sig, like what it says.It's cool x3 08:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Story Sure you can be Songkit. Songkit and her siblings need to be made apprentices in that chapter. Buzzardkit will be the medicine cat apprentice. Songkit's mentor can be however you want. Stickkit's mentor is Thornheart. Flypaw and Badgerpaw will also become warrior's at this time. Flypaw name will be Flywing, Badgerpaw's will be whatever you want. Stickkit's mentor is evil, and will make Stickkit evil and ambitious. You can kill off any non main character. Featherfang will become Mousekt's menor in two moons. Songkit does need a mate, pick anyone you want. Her, Buzzardkit's, and Stickkit's kits will be main character of second series. For all the other chapters, you can write basically what you want. Just don't kill off Mousekit, Featerfang, and the main characters. If this is confusing, feel free to ask anything you want. Mousekit was going to become Buzzardkit's mate, but if you want him to fall in love with Songkit, just tell me, and I'll chose someone else for Buzzardkit. Thanks, this is kind of long, but it's manly only for chapter three. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 21:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yeah! i'll make you one! I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 13:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) here! I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 14:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) your welcome I'm Slim Shadythe real Slim Shady 15:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Um. Hi, Jay, I just wanted to check in on you. x3 It's been a while since you last edited, and so... yeah. So, have any questions or anything? x3 19:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Charart Here you are. 20:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Story You know how I said I wanted to make Buzzadkit's mate Mousekit. I changed my mind, I am going to make her mate Arthur one of the rogues, so don't kill him off in any of your chapters. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River']][[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 04:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l'o'u'd'C'l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'So'f't'l'y''' '''Fa'l'l'i'n'g']][[User:Splashcloud|'o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a't'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e]] 05:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure! It's okay, don't be afraid to ask me. x3 I don't bite.~ 14:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I don't really know how to get chat on your wiki. Why don't you ask Skye? She might be a better help than me. ^_^;; And thanks for notifiying me of your absence for this month. ;D 17:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Temporary Ban Please comment on this blog, after reading it thoroughly. Thank you, 09:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I can spellcheck Blinded Loves for you. You said on the P:SC page you needed it done. :) 18:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hey I will start spellchecking your story now! I will have to change the format (make separate indentations) but I promise I won't edit the actual plot/story, just the grammar/spelling. :) If you see an edit on it by me that means I was spellchecking it. 20:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing XD: I completely forgot about Softly Falling. I read on my Tallpaw that you had worked out a schedule, so can you finish your chapte no later then a week Afte you get back from Hawaii, if you need more time, message me. 19:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. :) 23:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC)